


Mr Rudolph

by SarahZorEL



Series: Karamel Feels - Season Three & Four Added Context [8]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien? Reindeer, Christmas, Collaboration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Glitter, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, KaraMel, Karamel Challenge, Karamel Christmas challenge, Magic, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, SuperValor, Superpowered Christmas Animals, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: It's Christmas time in National City and Kara and Mon-El are out on patrol when they spot magical Reindeer causing chaos. Contracting an embarrassing aliment from one of the furry critters what on earth is Mon-El to do when he wakes up in the med bay with a brand new addition to his features.-Part of the Karamel Christmas & New Years Fanfic Collaboration.





	Mr Rudolph

 "Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose.   
And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows."

* * *

 

"So.. uh how do I look?" at the weary sound of her husbands voice Kara turned suddenly to spot Mon-El readjusting himself in the bedroom mirror. His gaze lingered pointedly on her reflection as their eyes connected and in that instance she realised that he was in need of perhaps a _little_ reassurance.

Smiling softly, she shuffled herself over- gliding her hands around his torso until her head rested on top of his shoulder "It's sweet"

He hummed noncommittally, eyebrow raising before saying "Very convincing"

Grumbling, the Kryptonian shrugged- burrowing herself further so that her voice was muffled by excess wool "it's not my fault Eliza decided to surprise us with ugly Christmas sweaters, what was I supposed to do.. say no?"

Cocking his head in an attempt to lay it over his wife's idly- his breath blew gently against a few strands of yellow as he muttered "No-No I thinkI'm just feeling _overwhelmed_?we never got chance to celebrate anything similar in the future and it's itchy... I mean what _is_ this even meant to be?"

Pointing down at the pattern, Mon-El then watched curiously as two clear blue hues widened in mock horror and Kara screeched "I- THATS RUDOLPH?!" 

The inner edge of his brow rippled, but he stayed silent and so she continued- pitch rising to a squeal "YOU DON'T KNOW RUDOLPH?"

Trying yet failing to shake any sort of sense into him "THE RED NOSED REINDEER?!"

He shook his head and Kara exhaled gasping loudly clutching at his chest instead of her own "Rao, _you pain me!"_ her fingers scrunched at the fluffy fabric before she started grinning, bouncing up and down excitedly on the tips of her toes against the small of his back "We really should watch more Christmas movies together!"

Turning so that they were now facing each other, Mon-El was just ecstatic to have Kara stood inside of his grasp. Smiling lazily he moved her hair to one side using his index finger before smirking back at her "sounds good to me"

It was then that his own gaze lowered so that his pupils trailed over her own  _clothing disaster,_ teasing"At least you got a penguin I do know what _they_ are and it suits you because you walk exactly like one too."

Slapping his shoulder " _Heeey!! I do not!!"_

Eyes twinkling "Don’t lie, you know it's true and it's cute!"

She huffed rolling her eyes at his pesky attitude. 

** 

 

Two hours later and the rest of the group were mingling beside the couch as Eliza gathered pudding for them to indulge in. J'onn was hanging over by the bar encased in his own wooly monstrosity and trying to hide the rest of the egg nog from Alex who was already drunk as a skunk, Mon-El was sat on the sofa with his arm curled protectively around Kara whilst _she_ discreetly ate everyones leftovers and finally Streaky _the cat_ was intent on rubbing himself around the layers of presents and trying dangerously to grab onto one of the Christmas tree baubles with his claws. 

This year, they’d forgone the usual big event instead exchanging it in favour of a small group gathering. Between Kara's mother still being on Argo- Winn deciding to stay in the future (with his new girlfriend Nura) and Nia and Brainy choosing to spend it alone together and  _separate from the rest of them._ It was unnaturally quiet. 

It had been almost a year since James had left too- _for metropolis_ right after Lena's decent into utter madness and _sadly_ prison for illegal experimentation.

Reminiscing...

"I miss Winn" Kara announced abruptly, breaking the peaceful haze her husband was in. 

Groaning and rubbing at his oversized stomach muscles, zipper partially undone he mumbled "Me too" sighing "Maybe he might visit next year"

_They both knew that wasn't coming true._

Their gaze lingered and he rubbed sweetly at her cheek, he knew how she missed her friends- even the Luthor who’d tried to kill her. 

 ** 

 

Gently snoring Mon-El awoke to the sound of whirring sirens and the feel of Kara's earpiece buzzing against his bloated stomach. The room dim in a haze of ambient light, he adjusted himself before reaching blearily to snatch the bluetooth from under the side of his wife's throughly squashed face.

Clicking... a random agent announced "Supergirl, we have a situation."

He winced. _too loud._ Clearing his throat before attaching it to his ear canal "Um, not-not Supergirl, this is Valor." 

Deciding to sit up fully Mon-El reached for the remote and unmuted the TV watching the screen as it continued flashing- news reels relaying the situation downtown "My apologies _Sir_  but would you be able to provide assistance? or perhaps Supergirl can come to the phone?"

Spying Kara who was lay spread eagle, hair mussed and with chocolate pecan pie covering her features his lips curled "I'd be happy to provide assistance, let everyone know i'll be there as soon as I can."

With that he clicked the button off, Untangling himself so that Kara's head was no longer on top of his lap... getting up. He heard her groan "Mon-El?" 

_Grife_

"Yes Kara?"

Sleepy "W-were are you going?"

Sighing  _he'd wanted to let her_ _get some rest_  "There's a situation on 23rd and 4th, doesn't seem too tricky just a bunch of animals that have definitely gotten loose- they're causing havoc, but it's nothing too serious i was gonna let you sleep." Pouting. 

"Just give me a sec..." up and spinning she was already in her super suit and making her way towards the window "Are you coming?"

Irked pulling a face "I was meant to be the one saying that."

Using his own sleeve to discreetly swipe her lips of any excess chocolate- moving quickly so that he also donned his heavy cape they made their way outside, hand in hand with Kara wondering as she took one last look around "Hey were did everyone go anyways?"

**

 

Turns out... they hadn’t gotten _far._

Arriving on scene the use of the word _havoc_ was more than an underestimation. Alex was found ducking behind a car as she tried to dodge out of the way of two glittery laser beams shooting out of the top of one of the animals  _antlers._

Hands on her hips and floating Kara gawked before blurting to the man beside her "Uh- Mon-El, you know how you asked me what that thing was on your sweater?"

He nodded, entranced by the scene in front of them. "I thought they were fictional"

Blinking _she did too, at least of the magical variety_ "Well apparently not and I think your about to get your chance at meeting the real thing."

"Cool" 

Spotting J'onn curled up in a ball unconscious and buried underneath his cape she made a decision- "You go right I'll go left? Let me just check on J'onn first."

Splitting away, Kara landed quickly and placed two fingers to the Martians neck- listening to the sound of his heartbeat and checking his lungs to see that he was still breathing. 

_He was going to be fine._

Twirling as she heard the sound of Mon-El murmuring to her sister- they were discussing the best way to navigate and neutralise the threat without harming any of the animals in the process, it was then that Kara's gaze landed firmly on the largest member of the pack.

Antlers dipped, readying to charge them from  _behind._

_Oh no._

Without blinking, the critter seemed to sense that it's time was up and sped towards the man she loved and her sister at record momentum.  _they have super speed now too?!_

Gasping "Mon-El" the words left her lips so wearily that he barely had time to turn around and react- shielding Alex from an imminent sparkly death by blocking beams with his cape.

Glitter hitting them from every possible angle it was only when his head popped up from behind the fabric did he realise his mistake, eyes widening the furry thing was practically milliseconds away from trampling them both and turning them into some sort of superhero stew- "Not good"

Prancing closer the creature shot out a glowing red laser from the tip of it's nose hitting him square in the jaw.

Flailing backwards, his arms wrapped protectively around Alex as Kara flew in and flung herself at the reindeer from side on, watching blearily as she knocked it into a nearby building- his world went dark.

 ** 

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

Was the first thing his senses latched onto as he came too- that and the sensation of Kara's hand encased protectively over his own and what was most likely her drool covering the length of his forearm. 

_Lovely._

With anyone else he'd think that was probably disgusting but with his Kryptonian princess, he only thought it was sweet.  

She's the messiest person he knew and he loved her for it. 

_A testament to why he'd married her he supposed._

Blinking groggily, the Daxamite groaned limbs twitching from disuse. Thankful that the solar lamps above him seemed to be working- negating any left over pain or nausea from whatever had hit him in the first place.   

_"Rao, this feels like Rimbor 2.0."_

Moving a palm up he had the sudden urge to sneeze- his nose uncomfortably sore and irritated, he rubbed at it gently before pinching the tip.

Sadly that only seemed to make the sensation worsen, warmth spreading outwards until he felt his whole face flush and his body wrack with an uncontrollable _"A-CHOOO"_

 _Yeeping_ Kara sprang into action hovering off the floor and holding herself in a karate chop like posture. Glancing around owlishly, the room was flickering bright red- her hair sticking out at weird angles and her glasses askew.

Adrenaline finally dropping off, so did her feet- lowering herself to the ground when she'd finally concluded that there was in fact _zero_ evil lurking in their surroundings- only her partner and suspiciously  _weird lighting._ _Maybe there was an alert she didn't know about?_

Returning her gaze to the hospital bed her eyes widened because _as it turned_  out... that weird lighting, well... it wasn't exactly the DEO security system. _.._  because  _it was actually emanating from her husband's head._

Stunned, hurrying over to shake at his biceps"Mon-El?"

Smiling lazily.

_Good he was awake_

Oblivious to her shocked expression- bracing himself on his elbows clearly still a little drugged up on all of that yellow sun. He'd assumed that her reaction was down to the _abrupt_ wake up call from his newly acquired allergies, he muttered sniffling "Sorry babe- um my nose it's itchy and I couldn't stop myself from sneezing-"

"Mon-El"

 "-I maybe it was the reindeers? all of that fur can't be good for the the sinuses right? or maybe it was the glitter? but either way I'm sorry I scared you enough to make yo-"

 

"Mon-El!!" 

 

Startling "What?!"

 

Whispering like she was afraid of spooking either of them, waving her finger in front of his face "Your nose... it's-it's red!"

 

Cocking his head, face contorted in confusion before he let out something between a laugh and a sleepy grunt "Well of course it's red, like I said I think I might have allergies- can Daxamites even get allergies? I suppose I did with lead, maybe we should ask Ale-"

 

Growling throwing her hands up in frustration "MON-EL!"

 

He Jumped. Looking at her like she was satan himself, waiting for her to speak. 

 

Searching through medical draws whilst shaking her head in annoyance- she finally found herself reaching inside of her purse for her compact. 

 

Holding out the mirror to her husband- _well_ it was his turn to look at his reflection in abject horror.

 

Clutching at his mouth, feeling his way up to his nose- he realised that she certainly _had a point_ because it  _was_ red, but not just red-  **it was fucking glowing.**

 

He passed out.  

 **

 

It was at this point that he'd decided that being unconscious was becoming tedious, coming too for the _second_ time around he was just about ready to tell his wife all about that weird dream he'd been having wher-

"Sprock!!"

Alex Danvers, DEO Director, Xenobiology Specialist, Black Belt and Part-time superhero doctor was holding out an even bigger  _mirror to him-_ as she attempted to muffle her thoroughly amused chortle.

Right there... on. his. face was a glowing, neon, rounded,  _red_ indicator telling him that he had  _not_ been dreaming and in actuality his life had turned into the equivalent of one of those Superhero Spoof Movies. 

Awe and some. 

A touch moody and unamused, he was far more somber than they were used too "Are you going to keep laughing or tell me how to get rid of this-this  _thing?!"_

Frowning Alex bent back up to grab his chart, " _Wow_ someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Sighing.

She raised an eyebrow and started gesturing "Whats up with you anyway? Usually you'd be the one bragging about how you'd gotten this _cool_ new superpower- the one where you could make your nose to light up like a fluorescent light bulb whenever you wanted" lips curling she was fiddling with her equipment, voice rising in pitch, holding in multiple sniggers..."I mean I imagine it'd be great- especially when your faced with an enemy that you needed to see clearly."

Frowning- she was suppressing the urge to continue on laughing  _at him._ He could tell.

Also _she wasn't done. So_ he stayed quiet. 

 _G_ _asping_ heartily breathless "Maybe you should just keep it- that way the DEO get to use you as a their own alien flashlight- _handy_ when in a crisis, finding an enemy or in need of rescue, just pinch the tip to signal for us to come over blink once for bank left or blink twice for veer right." she snorted at her own joke adding "The team would love you." 

Rolling his eyes,  _Didn't they already?_

Swallowing he was the former Prince of Daxam and a Legionnaire, he didn't need his sister in law mocking him - so he stated matter of factly "Also a great way to ruin an op, our location would be discovered within seconds."

Lips parting Alex was about to retort when Kara walked in face full of mirth and smirking after overhearing the conversation from the operating room downstairs "Not if we used you as morse code." 

At that Alex just keeled over and cackled hands clapping like a seal, she hadn't had this much fun in _weeks_ and even then it was only down to the fact she always gets _overly_ happy when faced with the opportunity to polish her weapons-  _it never failed to make her relax._

Shaking her head, and walking away- Leaving the two love birds alone for the moment Alex found that she was suddenly overcome by every agent in building attempting to keep an extra close eye on their Director, concerned at her current state of mind and wondering whether she'd come down with some weird strain of personality changing Talarzian Flu. Which truthfully she could understand, because its not like she could entirely blame them for being curious considering they kept on witnessing her bursting into fits of uncontrollable giggles every five seconds for at least the past _fifteen_ minutes- even she knew that for her at least it was just _so totally out of character._

 **

  

Back inside the med bay, Kara sat beside him looking sympathetic and trying valiantly not to allow her gaze to linger too much on the very shiny object he now had emblazoned between his beautiful and slightly pouty grey eyes. 

Squeezing his hand, speaking softly- "Hey, you okay? your really quiet right now- it's not like you, you'll start to make me worry."

He shrugged, eyes flitting to his feet before gazing across the room. His nerves had risen slightly at Alex's ridicule reminding him of the times his mother often shamed him as a teenager especially if he feasted too much during the Kings political gatherings. 

_"Gluttony is only good for a mans waist Mon-El. As the crown prince of Daxam you need to lead with a body suited to a male of your stature, it's required of you to look presentable."_

It's not as if he currently looked presentable.

 _Grife,_ It'd been years since he'd allowed her words to get under his skin like that and he didn't understand how he'd done so just now- if Kara had taut him anything it was how wrong his parents had really been.

He could turn orange or something and he knows kara would still love him, no matter what. 

Dejected "I'm sorry- I'm fine I don't want to be the one to make you worry"

Noting the insecurity she softened further, biting her lip "Look.. me and brainy are working on a cure- Alex was being a douche before and I interrupted her before she could tell you that this-" waving her hand "-and whatever that reindeer hit you with it's all purely superficial" smiling, he returned it in half measure. 

Trying to brighten up his mood "Hey, you had it lucky." he looked unconvinced "-at least you still have hands, I'm surprised Alex didn't stroke out when she first glanced at J'onn's and realised they'd turned into two giant candy canes, especially when he reluctantly told her that he couldn't even walk down the street without hordes of dogs trying to lick his fingers."

Drifting off... questioning "-or is it _a finger?_ _Singular."_

_There was a pause before..._

"Asjsjsjhhdkkjs"

Mon-El started snickering under his breath.

Kara grinned her smile widening at the sudden outburst of weird noises occurring from his chest. She knew as soon as she looked up and their eyes connected there was no way in Rao's light that either of them would be able to hold it together at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Orbs hooded, she chanced it and decided to look his way only to see his own eyes crinkled, sparkling in time with the colour of his nose- cheeks plush and bunched upwards as he tried to hold it in. 

It was just too much. 

Howling- she rolled her upper body on top of his and leaned in so that she could feel his chest moving up and down erratically along with her own- curling into each other and holding on for dear life, finally their bubbles of laughter subsided. Gasping she leant her chin onto the top of his chest and looked up seeing the little wisps of hair sticking out from underside of his beard.

Looking down adoringly- he moved her closer uncaring if agents of the DEO were watching and murmured "I love you."

Beaming "I love you too."

Puckering for a kiss, she leant up and cupped his cheeks going in for a full blown smooch as her fingers traced through the softest fuzz on his face. 

Finishing with a pop, she watched as he kept his eyes closed for a moment savouring her lips before his face finally relaxed into a genuine happy smile.

"Umm"

Blinking his eyes opened and she also saw the exact moment his features contorted in confusion as he was met with something he was damn sure was going to be a problem.  

 

"Kara..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Part of the Karamel Christmas & New Years Writers Collab, If you'd like to join please click on the collection above!
> 
> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
